


Pretty Lies (day 14-Blindfolded)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Short, Whumptober 2020, and not very sweet, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: They told him to stand. He’s not sure he can.They told him to say his last words. That, he can do.______Whumptober 2020- day 14: Blindfolded
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pretty Lies (day 14-Blindfolded)

**Author's Note:**

> cw canonical death

There’s a bruise on his arm, he’s sure of it. There’s a bruise on his arm from where the soldier grabbed him. It must look ugly. It will, surely. It hurts.

He remembers being so close to Bahorel during the attack. So close that, when the soldier dragged him away, he almost got his attention. But no, unfortunately, the thing with chaos is that one little voice gets lost in the sea of noise and one little poet gets lost in the sea of movement that is the siege. 

There’s a bruise on his arm. There’s a scratch on his shoulder, too, from where the business end of a bayonet grazed him. It may be bleeding through his shirt. He doesn’t know.

They told him to stand. He’s not sure he can.

They told him to say his last words. That, he can do. 

Words that make him feel like he’s not dying alone, and a blindfold to go with it.

Pretty lies. 

Pretty lies, and nothing more.

If he can just imagine them standing next to him, maybe the blindfold is not that bad.

Maybe he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I appear to have made myself sad.  
> Les Mis is just a free angst factory, isn't it? I don't even have to stray from canon to do Whumptober :D  
> In fact, all my Les Mis one-shots safe for one could have feasibly happened in canon, which is... hm.
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
